


Swivel

by MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Craig needs relaxing!, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig needs relaxing, Bruno would love to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swivel

Craig is closed off and tense tonight and Bruno isn't sure why. He's tried flirting with him to no avail. In the end he resorts to being as annoying as possible when Craig talks about swivels, only for Craig to respond with "I'll swivel you".

It's so rare for Craig to actually snap like that on air that Bruno subsides a little with shock.

Not that he would mind that; being swivelled around and pushed against the nearest flat surface. Having Craig’s large hands on him. 

If nothing else it would certainly relax Craig and that’s not a bad thing.


	2. Snap Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is about to snap.

Craig barely waits for the ‘off-air’ signal before yanking his mic out and stalking backstage. He’ll apologise later for missing Sunetra’s send-off but now he needs a stiff drink and some solitude.  
  
It is not to be.  
  
“Wait!” Bruno walks after him, all waving hands and anxiety.  
  
“Leave it,” Craig says through gritted teeth just as they reach his dressing room, Bruno following in.  
  
“Or what?” he asks, belligerently.  
  
And that’s the last drop. “I told you already,” Craig says. He grabs Bruno’s wrist and twists it behind his back, pushing him face first against the closed door. “Didn’t I?”


	3. Ball Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is a looming presence behind him...

“Bastardo,” Bruno swears as he hits the door hard.

Craig is a looming presence behind him, and Bruno tries to pull his wrist out of Craig’s grip to no avail. All that happens is that Craig twists his arm even higher up his back, fingers digging into his skin and _hopefully_ leaving a mark.

It hurts but Bruno’s lizard brain doesn’t care about that. All it cares about right now is that finally… finally Craig has him pressed up against a hard surface and he can feel himself beginning to harden.

“Don’t…” his treacherous mouth gasps out. “Don’t stop Craig.”


	4. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invitation accepted.

Bruno’s request hits him a like a fist to the solar plexus and Craig gasps, almost doubling over from the sharp tug of desire, pupils dilating so fast everything goes lust hazy for a second or two.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes out, lips brushing the back of Bruno’s neck.  
  
“Yeah,” Bruno says and incredibly he sounds like he’s smiling, _happy_ , as he drops his head forward, giving Craig better access.  
  
If that’s not an invitation, Craig doesn’t know what is, and it would be frankly impolite not to accept. He presses his mouth to Bruno’s exposed neck and bites down, _hard_.


	5. Natural Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“More,” Bruno gasps._

Bruno cries out loud as Craig’s teeth clamp down, biting him and no doubt marking the skin. He sags against the door as Craig presses up behind him, his cock hard against his arse.  
  
Bruno pushes back, enjoying the feel of Craig against him. Craig stops biting him and Bruno whines as he brushes his lips over the back of Bruno’s neck. He shivers at the touch and Craig laughs.  
  
“More,” Bruno gasps out and Craig laughs again.  
  
“Well if you insist,” he says and then pushes his hand around Bruno and Bruno stills as it reaches between his legs.  
  



	6. Hand to Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Somewhere at the back of his mind the enormity of what he’s doing is clamouring for attention._

Somewhere at the back of his mind the enormity of what he’s doing is clamouring for attention but Craig ignores it, cupping Bruno’s erection through the fine wool of his trousers. In the circle of his arms Bruno is rigid, trying to hold himself still, breathing shallow and stuttering.  
  
The moment stretches, neither of them moving for three long heartbeats. Then finally Bruno slowly brings his own hand to cover Craig’s. For a second he thinks Bruno is going to push him away, but instead Bruno drags Craig’s hand to his belt, their fingers tangling as the buckle falls open.  
  



	7. Open Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a moment of fumbling and then Craig’s hand is inside Bruno’s trousers...

There’s a moment of fumbling and then Craig’s hand is inside Bruno’s trousers, rough against Bruno’s cock. His fingers caress Bruno’s cock and Bruno’s hips buck at Craig’s touch.

Bruno moans as Craig pulls his cock out, his large palm cradling Bruno’s cock. It feels fucking amazing and his toes curl up at the warm touch of Craig’s hand. He’s doesn’t quite believe this is happening. 

Craig begins to move, palm dragging over the warm flesh. Bruno keeps his hand on Craig’s fingers tangling with his, warm on his hardness. It feels so good he doesn’t want it to end.


	8. Open Hip Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He can smell Bruno’s arousal, and his own._

Craig presses his open mouth to the side of Bruno’s neck, staring down to where Bruno is fucking his fist, cock slick enough with precome to make the slide smooth and effortless. He can smell Bruno’s arousal, and his own, the sharp musk of it lying heavy in the air, coating his tongue with every inhale.   
  
Bruno’s hips are rolling in earnest now, each clever twist pressing his arse against Craig’s own erection, still painfully trapped under clothing. He thinks about pulling himself out, about pushing Bruno’s trousers fully down, about spreading his cheeks and… But no, that can wait.   
  



	9. Running Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno is close to coming.

Bruno knows that he’s close to coming. It’s been a long time since he’s been this quick off the mark but being slammed against a wall has always been one of his go to kinks. And of course this is Craig, who Bruno has wanted for years and it is no wonder he’s feeling like this.

Craig continues to press kisses on his neck and Bruno pushes faster into his fist. “Craig,” he gasps. “I…” but his words are cut off as Craig twists his hand just right and then Bruno is swearing as he comes, over their joined hands.


	10. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Something makes him hesitate._

Craig eases Bruno through his orgasm, slowing down his strokes and letting his grip grow loose. Bruno slumps against him, warm and pliant, trusting Craig to support his weight. It’s that more than the sex, more even than the sense of control Bruno’s eager surrender has granted him that makes the last of Craig’s anger leech out. He’s still turned on, wants to leave marks all over Bruno’s body, to hold him down and fuck him but something makes him hesitate.  
  
So when Bruno turns around, his lust clumsy fingers tugging at Craig’s belt, he stops him. “Wait,” Craig says.


	11. Time Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig’s hands are tight on his wrists and Bruno stills, stops trying to reach Craig’s belt.

Craig’s hands are tight on his wrists and Bruno stills, stops trying to reach Craig’s belt.

He doesn’t understand. Craig hasn’t come – a situation that Bruno wants to change. Desperately.

“What?” he asks. “My turn Craig. Unless you don’t want me to…?” If that’s the case then this isn’t quite as mutual as Bruno thought it was.

“No,” Craig answers. “That’s not it, Bruno. Of course I want it. Want you. It’s just, well…” he smiles. “I’d rather it be somewhere else than here. Rather it be more comfortable. I’d like to take my time, if that’s okay with you?”


	12. Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Thank you for sticking with us through this drabble series!

To Craig’s relief, the answering smile on Bruno’s face is quick and genuine.   
  
“Si,” he breathes, rising on tiptoe to brush a kiss over Craig’s mouth – their first Craig realises with a flash of amusement – before dropping back down and swiftly doing up his trousers. “I’d like that very much,” he confirms.  
  
“Good,” Craig murmurs, bending down to return the kiss, this one deeper and more thorough.  
  
Bruno breaks contact sooner than Craig would like, wagging an admonishing finger. “You said somewhere else,” he grins. “So let’s go!”   
  
Craig laughs, letting Bruno pull him out of the door, toward home.


End file.
